


What Ty does when preparing for a test

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: But hates math, F/F, F/M, Tandy homeschools, Ty struggles., she's smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Ty has a test coming up. Several in fact. Thankfully, hid intelligent girlfriend is there to help. Tandy asks for help from Nico and Karolina for some subjects.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the fancanon that Ty and Tandy have revision dates, as such, and find it fun to revise together and take a lot of breaks.

Ty sat at his desk, the revision recorder sat next to him as he pored over the revision book. Why the hell was Maths so hard? What the hell does Trigonometry do for measurements. "Damn it." He pinched his forehead, sighing in frustration, turning on the recorder. "So, opposite on a triangle means that you use the reverse sine and cosine equation." He switched it off after leaving the message, taking his bottle and unscrewing the lid to take a drink.

"Ty!" Tandy's voice called as she walked into their apartment Adina and Otis had helped the soulmates purchase. She had in her hands two bags of McDonalds and two sodas. "Tandy! In the living room!" She stepped through the hall, noting him staring down at his writings. "Revising babe?" She asked curiously, placing the bags on the table as she slumped on the sofa. "Trigonometry." She read, taking her burger in hand. "Jesus." She scowled. Ty scoffed in derision. "Exactly. What the fuck does the tangent do?" Ty didn't usually swear. That's how she knew he was frustrated. "Well, from what Mom taught me, the tangent is usually used for finding the angles of the triangle, while sine and cosine are used for finding the edges." 

She grabbed her own bag from underneath the table, taking out her Chemistry book. She was working with Mina on an experiment with the Terrigen mists that infected the Terrors. She flipped to the page on fractional distillation, groaning as she worked out percentages of mist that slipped out during the fracking processes. "That looks complicated." Tandy nodded, sighing. "Yeah. The Terrigen mists. Mina and I were working on percentages used that infect Terrors and mutants from Tony's request." From what little he knew of Science, Ty hummed thoughtfully. "Well surely percentage wouldn't matter if it got into the blood through inhalation or contact with skin because of the cellular multiplication. Stem cells and white blood cells would probably fail against kt, and with the nervous system noting this, the mist can infect their brain patterns?"

Tandy glanced to Ty in slight astonishment. "I never thought of that." Tyrone smirked, sitting back and taking a few bites out of his burger. "Want some calm music?" Tandy shrugged, yawning tiredly, her bones aching as her shoulders knotted. "Sure." He reached for the remote, turning the TV on. His Spotify soon began playing some lo-fi, much to Tandy's appreciation.

She pushed her hair to her shoulders, curling over her front so her back was exposed, which she turned to Tyrone. "Massage me?" The boy was only too happy to, reaching for her shoulders and kneading into her flesh with his fingertips. She moaned in pleasure, looking forward to the kitchen area. "How was your day?" She asked, feeling the pressure ease out of her. It felt amazing, to loosen up like that. Ty was practically a Loa with his hands alone. "Kinda boring. I miss your mom, and my parents." He admitted softly. Tandy turned her head round to face him. "Yeah. I miss Daddy. It's been almost a year since Mom found him in the fridge. That bastard Connors ended him like.. like it was nothing." She'd felt an evil satisfaction when he was found hung in the police precinct, the word 'racist' inscribed on his shirt. He was more than racist. He was a murderer too. "Like he did Billy. It's another reason we fought."

They returned to revising, curled up in each other. After a half hour, Ty let out a groan of frustration, throwing his book to the table roughly. "Hey, hey." Tandy jumped up, comforting him. "God, screw that final math stuff, I'm gonna fail. What does tangent minus 1 have to do with finding the cosine of the angle?" Tandy sighed, looking towards the textbook. "How about we stop for the night? You've obviously been working a ton." She pushed herself up. "Hot chocolate?" She asked. Ty smiled at her, flicking the TV to a reliable news channel. "That would be awesome. She swayed her hips, making sure Ty's gaze stuck to her, putting their sachets in the coffee maker. In a minute or so, she had steaming cups of hot chocolate, which she brought over. "Oh, Tandy, you're a lifesaver!" Tandy raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You know, usually when I save your life, I get a kiss."

Hot chocolate momentarily forgotten, Ty faced Tandy, leaning in to kiss her. "If you're not okay with it, just say." She nodded in understanding, creeping her hands around his neck, straddling his lap. She felt warm and comfortable, happy to stay in this moment, whatever it took. "How about," She gasped in between kissed, moaning as they moved against each other. "We stop revising and I ask Nico and Karo for help tomorrow?" Ty nodded, beginning to trail kisses down her neck, to her satisfaction. "That sounds good. Maybe we can invite them round." Tandy breathed deeply as his hands began to trail up her back, when she suddenly stopped. Immediately, he took his hands off, watching her frozen state. "Tandy?" Slowly, the girl crumbled onto the sofa in a messy heap, her eyes shining as wet tear droplets fell down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, babe." She let his arms take her into a cuddle, crying into his shoulder suddenly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ty. I just-" Ty pulled her back, a firm grip on her shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You were almost raped twice by weak men. You have been taken advantage of. It is entirely okay that you're afraid. If you don't want to do this yet, we don't have to." 

Tandy was in awe of this phenomenal young man in front of her, who she'd had the luck of all the universe to be soulbound to. She didn't deserve him. His kind and warm personality, his looks, his wariness and respect, but most of all, his integrity. He stood firm in his beliefs and never let anyone who didn't deserve to be hurt. Meanwhile, she was a hot-headed weapon, and a liar. She hated herself. "This night got turned around quick." Ty joked. Tandy chuckled tiredly. "Yeah. Let's drink our chocolate and go to bed." 

That night, Tandy was curled into Ty, watching his chest rise and fall. She drummed her fingers on it in awe, drifting to sleep. "G'night."


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy asks Karolina and Nico for revision help.

The next day, Tandy called up Nico and Karolina. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Karolina’s chirpy voice answered, much to Tandy’s apprehension. The girl was far too chipper for a Monday morning. She sighed, answering brightly. “Hi Karo. I was just wondering if you and Nico can meet me at the library? It’s about revision.” She heard brief chatter at the other end of the line. “Nico’s down. How about twelve o clock?” Tandy shrugged, then realizing they couldn’t see. “Sure.”

Ty was out visiting his parents, who he had spent a lot of time with after the thing. They’d taken him and Tandy on a road trip to relax them, which Tandy had felt worked. She was wearing a button up plaid t-shirt, her jacket tied round her waist and booty shorts, the summer weather glistening on her face.

She wiped her brow, going up to the counter of the Subway. “Ham, cheese and onion please. Toast it lightly.” She requested, the young lady at the counter smiling kindly. “Of course ma’am. Would you like a drink with that?” Tandy shook her head, taking her bottle out of her bag. “Nope. Got one myself, but thank you.” The girl ripped a bit of paper, handing it to her. “Your order qill be readg in just a moment, here’s your receipt.”

While waiting, Tandy took out her phone.  
  


Ty:

Hey, whatcha doing?

She typed back amusedly, vaguely reminded of an old episode of Spongebob she used to watch.   
  
Tandy:

Not much. Subway for breakfast, then meeting with Karo and Niko. (I’m busy!)

Ty:

On a scale of 8-9, how busy are you?

Tandy:

Fourteen!

Ty: 

I’m no mathematologist, but that seems like a lot.

Tandy chuckled, taking her food from the cashier. “Boyfriend?” The girl asked interestedly. Tandy nodded. “You know it. Have a good day!” She then turned to walk out of the shop.

Tandy:

It is!

Ty:

So, are you just busy, or are you busy busy?

Tandy:   
What’s busy busy? No, don’t tell me, don’t even tell me what you’re doing here!

Ty:

I found a jump rope!

Tandy:   
I said not to tell me!

Tandy soon rounded the corner after hours of walking to the library where she looked into the window, spotting Karolina and Nico. The gothic girl waved her over, to Tandy’s amusement. The poor girl looked worn out.

”Had a good night?” She quipped as she sat down. Nico rolled her eyes. “Don’t even. So, revision.”

Tandy took out her notes and books, laying them on the table as Karolina and Nico gathered round. “So, Ty is having problems with Trig, and I have problems with Terrigen. I want to just write down some notes with you guys help.”

Karolina cleared her thraot, gesturing with her pinky towards the triangles. “Well, I’d start with the functions of each equation. Then equate them to each triangle, and use the equation for the side of the angle.”

Nico flipped her sketchbook open to the newest page. “I’ve been working on an interpretive portrait based on love. So, obviously..” She showed a picture of Karolina, her face half enveloped in pink roses, and vines. Tandy marvelled at it. “That’s beautiful! How long did it take you?”   
Nico grinned smugly. “Four hours.” Karolina pecked her lover on the cheek. “Thank you babe.”

She then took out her English book, Jekyll and Hyde. “I’m having trouble understanding thid. Passage near the end, about the window scene near Poole’s bit. So, the guy that died has put Utterson on edge, but the window scene’s confusing.”

Tandy looked over the book, taking a bit of scrap paper. “Jekyll at the window is being taken over by Hyde, which is why he bolts away from the window. When Utterson’s friend dies, he wonders what could possibly be so terrible as to kill him. This prompts him to go to Poole to investigate.”

The three young women revise for a couple of hours, until near five when Tandy receives a text.

Ty:

Hey, I’m back and about to order takeout. You inviting the girls over?

Tandy looked to the happy couple in curiosity. “You guys gonna come back to our place, or back to your mansion?”

Nico took charge. “Yeah, sure. Thanks for inviting us.”

It was dark out, so the girls stuck together, watching their backs for creeps as they walked. Luckily, they managed to get back to the apartment without a fuss, just as the evening started to darken.

”I’m back Johnson!” Tandy called through the apartment, gesturing to Nico and Karolina. “And I brought two ragamuffins with me!” She could hear Ty chuckle as she threw herself onto the couch, sighing in relief, her aching bones soothed. “Let’s give them some food then. I got Domino’s.”

Tandy snorted. Her favourite pizza brand. “Damn right babe. You are a god.” Karolina picked up a DVD from the counter. “Star Wars. I never actually watched this. Can we?” Tandy shrugged. “Sure.”

As the glowing pink blonde inserted the movie, the respective couples snuggled into each other. Within hours, they were asleep.

Only Ty remained awake. As the credits rolled, he looked over to Nico and Karolina, throwing a blanket over them. “Cute.” He murmured, turning to Tandy. “And now for you, my light.”

He picked her up, bridal style, slowly carrying her to the bedroom. Once there, he put her under the covers, hearing her mumble. “Mm schmeepy. Gnight.”

Ty laughed, pulling himself under the covers. “Night to you too, Tan.”


End file.
